Rise to Darkness
by Maiden1618
Summary: Daphne Greengrass knew she was destined for greatness how could she not be. However she needed an ally by her side and the only ally she wanted was one Harry Potter. However fate seemed to be on her side. After his name had come out the Goblet of Fire and him being named a fourth Champion, everyone had started to shun him. Sometimes the universe just wants you to succeed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All rights to respectful owners :) Hope you enjoy :)**

Daphne Greengrass if anything was an opportunist. She saw her chance and when she did, she took it. So, could you really blame her when she had a chance to turn Potter to the right side, she wouldn't take it. What she didn't realise was that he would end up becoming her best friend. Because in Slytherin you did not have friends. To make matters even worse she never imagined she would fall in love. But to understand all this we need to go back to the middle of November 1994.

She saw him by the lake alone like he had been for two weeks now. This was all because his name has come out the Goblet of Fire and he was named a fourth champion. Nobody but Daphne seemed to believe he hadn't put his name in. But hey she was not going to complain. It made her plan all the more easier. Oh and Daphne was ready to put her plan in to affect. Potter had the ability to be a proper wizard and she and her opportunity to now save him from his fate.

She slipped down to the lake quietly potion in pocket. She had to slip away before the blonde slime ball could notice she was gone. Honestly that boy was nothing compared to the likes oh her. He had no sense of cunning and knew nothing of true power. All he knew was using his daddies name. Where she Daphne Elizabeth Greengrass had trained in the Dark Arts this summer. Thanks to the potion she took she had no sense of guilt and self-doubt and understood magic was magic. So called dark magic was different sure but it made her feel alive and she knew just who to share this experience with. The boy who would make the perfect ally for her quest.

going unnoticed by him she sat down next to him, "Bit cold don't you think." She said plainly.  
Harry jumped up surprised. "Greengrass what are you doing here!" Harry said over the soft rippling of the water from the black lake.

"Oh, you know certain blondes in the pit pissing me off and refraining from killing him." She said casually. "Saw you were alone and thought you might need some company. Or perhaps and ally" The Blonde said.

"Wow and here I thought you Slytherins were one big happy family." Harry said.

Daphne snorted, "Hardly Potter in fact nobody in that pit would be considered friends." She said. "Now Potter how about you and I work together for a mutual benefit. I will help you survive this tournament and in payment you and I spend some time together getting to know one and other. You will also learn in life their only two people you can trust yourself and one other person you put your total trust into."

Harry eyed her curiously, "Why you so interested in helping me Greengrass?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I have my purest of reasons you will learn if you take me offer." She said sweetly.

"How do I know you're not going to curse me?" Harry asked her suspiciously.

"Please Potter if I wanted to curse you, I'd have done it when I snuck up on you." She said plainly. "Oh, and here a gift." She said reaching into her robes producing a purple potion in a clear vial. "Now I am sure you are going to want proof this potion is not some poison so here." She held up her wand. "I Daphne Elizabeth Greengrass so here by swear on my life and magic. That I mean Harry James Potter no malicious intent with the potion I wish to gift to him." She said simply. "Well as you can see, I am still alive and Lumos" Her wand lit up. "Nox." The wand went out, "And as you can see, I didn't become a squib." She rolled the potion between thumb and forefinger.

"What does it do exactly." Harry asked staring at the slightly glowing purple potion.

"Well let's just say you will wake up a changed man. You will no longer hold your self back you will be who you want to be. You will become whatever you wish to become Potter. You won't care about your actions you will be happy in simple terms." She said. "Don't you want to be happy Potter? I can tell you have a rough life and being the subject of gossip must take its toll. Oh and lets not forget one month your everyone's hero the next you're the next Dark Lord. Potter stop and think about your self for once." Her blue eyes seemed to glow with passion as the wind whipped up throwing her blonde hair around. As her robes fluttered in the wind. "So Potter what do you say allies?" She said holding out her hand.

Harry hesitated for a moment. "Allies." He said and shook her hand.

Marvellous she beamed at him "Now the potion, take it right before you go to bed." She said slipping it into his hand. "Now come I have something to show you." She wrapped her soft hand around his and dragged him towards the castle, however when they reached the castle she let go. "Right now, follow me and be quiet." She ordered.

They reached the seventh floor opposite a ludicrous tapestry. "Now Potter this is known as the Room of Requirement what I am about to show you. My mum discovered it when she went here. To make the Room appear, a person must walk past the section of blank wall three times concentrating hard on what is needed. You can also put in clauses like only certain people can see or get in the room whilst you have it activated. The room will become whatever you need it to be. Now I am assuming life in the Lions Den is not that fun for you so let's move you in here. Or at least tell we come up with a better plan." She started pacing and eventually a room appeared. "There we go that should stay here indefinitely and only we should be able to see it." Daphne said.

The pair entered the room and it was elegantly decorated. With a dark oak four poster bed in one corner with emerald hangings. A roaring fireplace surrounded by two black leather armchairs and matching sofa. The floor was made of similar oak. There was a desk to study at and a bookcase packed with books. As well as a fine wardrobe.

"Hope you don't mind green." She said coyly.

"Actually, I am quiet partial to the colour green." Harry said.

"Well that's good to know." Daphne said. "Tippy!" She called. "Yes Miss Daphne?" The old female elf said bowing low. "Go to the Gryffindor dorms and bring Harry belongings here and pack them away." "Of course, Miss Daphne." The Elf bowed and vanished with a crack. It was there and back within minutes.

"Potter why in the world do you wear such rags your loaded?" Daphne asked disgusted.

"Well you see Ron, and he gets miserable, when people get things and he does not and." Harry said and Daphne cut him off. "

"Nope that won't do were ordering you a proper wardrobe tomorrow Tippy will go collect it." Daphne said in a matter of fact tone. Harry just thought it be best not to argue.

"Well Potter I will see you tomorrow, Tippy return home." Daphne ordered. "Yes Miss Daphne!" and the elf vanished with another crack.

"Yeah see you tomorrow Greengrass."

"Oh and Potter wait for me I will bring you breakfast." The she left without another word.

Harry was sleepy and decided he might as well get ready for bed. After a nice bath and brushing his teeth. His new private quarters had a bathroom attached. He got into bed in his pyjamas that to be fair where to large for him.

He remembered Daphne's potion and even though he knew how risky it was he downed it in one. It had a sweet taste to it, and he felt his mind go foggy. It was not like the Imperius curse nothing like that. However, he felt like a burden was lifting off him. It was like who gave a rat's ass about what anyone thought of him. Who cared about Ron and Hermione not believing him. Harry realised how much he had been holding back well no more from tomorrow all that would change. He would no longer be anybody's whipping boy he would do what would make him happy. He somehow knew this would not be the end of the Potions effects, however. This was because Daphne told him how he would wake up feeling like a new man. Getting properly into bed Harry could not wait to see what tomorrow would bring. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

Daphne smiled in triumph as she walked back to the dungeons, "Phase one complete." She said to herself. Hopefully Potter would be easily to convince to cut class tomorrow and she could put phase two into full swing. Her head full of her plans she walked back to the dungeon with a slight skip in her step.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed that :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All rights to respectful owners :) Shout outs to my two reviews Freudentraene and godric777 Thank you for your support. Also thank you to everyone who favourited and or followed Thank you for your support as well :D **

The next morning Daphne awoke early and slipped out the dungeons. She was just wearing her Hogwarts robes and school shoes plain black flat slip on shoes. She slipped up to Harry's room quickly and going unnoticed entered the room. Harry, she noticed was still fast asleep and she decided to let him sleep. If he overslept it would make her next plan easier to pull off. The champions could miss any classes to prepare for the tournament however they were allowed one fellow student to help them. For her plans to succeed she need to keep Harry close to her.

She pulled a book out her bag and began reading it. The current rite she was reading was how to remove the trace from someone. If she could convince Harry to go through with it, well she could then have him to herself for the summer. Oh, and if that happened, he would embrace the darkness. Daphne wouldn't call it Darkness she would call it greatness. Even a simple levitation charm could kill. It depended what purposes you put the magic to. She notices the empty vial on Harry bed side cabinet. "Perfect." She whispered to her self-smirking this was going to make everything so much easier. Harry had been brave and now he would not bind him self to what was socially acceptable. You could argue the potion removed your conscious. But to be honest Daphne could hardly care, she had never felt this good and her destiny would now be hers, well hers and Harry's. She was a firmly believer in what ever benefited you should always benefit your closest ally and that was Harry Potter. Whilst she had been reading it got to nine o clock and still, he had not woken up. Was it like this for her after she took the potion, she could not remember.

However, at half past nine he started to wake. When he sat up, she spoke. "Morning Potter how do you feel?" Daphne asked with genuine care in her voice.

His smiled. "Excellent really excellent! I just feel so well it's." Harry said and Daphne interrupted excitedly. "Liberated right!? You feel like you can be whatever you want to be. You feel no matter what you do you could not care what someone else thinks. You can just enjoy your self and be happy?" Daphne asked and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Greengrass?"

"Yeah? Oh, and I been thinking we should be on a first name basis since will eb together so much. Its going to be awkward otherwise." She said with a huge grin on her face her plan was working perfectly.

"I agree Daphne. But what I wanted to say was, thank you Daphne thank you so much." Harry said and he really meant it.

"Your welcome Harry were allies after all." She said smiling, "Now you go get a shower and I will have the elves bring us some food." Daphne said.

Harry nodded and collected his robes for the day and left the room. Whilst he was gone Daphne got to work, she collected all the rags that someone thought were clothes and called her elf. "Tippy get rid of theses." She ordered. "Then return with bacon, eggs and orange juice."

"Of course, Miss Daphne." The elf said in its high voice, it bowed and vanished with a crack! Very soon the elf returned with food and minuets after that Harry came out the bathroom. "What's the time by the way Daphne?" Harry asked.

Daphne checked her watch pretending not to know. "Oh, only ten but relax." She said noticing the panic on his face. "Relax you're a champion you can miss whatever classes you want. As well as have a student partner to practice with. So, we could not go to class all year, study here and there nothing they could do about it." Daphne said casually.

"Don't tempt me." Harry joked and daphne laughed loudly in response. "Come Harry food lets eat."  
Harry did not have to be told twice. "Oh, and the rags are gone so now you have no choice."

"Well like I care about making a certain red head jealous." Harry said coldly. Daphne was smiling internally.

"So, Harry what do you say about going to Hogsmeade together Saturday?" Daphne asked casually, knowing Harry response would show how effective the potion was.

"Sure, Daphne sounds like great fun." Harry said. "So, no worries about what people might say?" Daphne asked. Harry responded with a slightly cold tone, "Who cares what anyone else thinks."

"Right answer Harry." Daphne said jokingly. "I do have a suggestion for you. Since you can skip whatever class you wish this year. I suggest you drop that old hacks subject and take up the much more better subjects of Runes and Arithmancy. I can get you up to speed, she may not like to admit it, but I am far better than the Mudblood Granger." She said the last word as a sort of test.

To her delight Harry did not seem angry at all. "Well she is a bit of a know it all show off." Harry said coldly. Daphne nodded in agreement.

"What about Care of Magical Creatures?" Harry asked.

"Well while I don't take it, the subject can have its uses. I'd say take three electives. But of course, the choice is yours." Daphne said.

"Well I already know I am leaving the old hack." Harry said.

"Oh, think of Grangers reaction when you show up. Oh, she might have a fit. She thinks she is something special being the only Lion in them two subjects. I know you may not think of your self as a Lion anymore, but that's not how she will see it." Daphne said.

Harry laughed at this "Oh now I have to." Harry said laughing.

"When it comes to clothes Daphne you order for me and I will just pay." Harry said.

"Any reason why?" Daphne asked.

"I have no clue what to order." He said plainly.

"That's fair well soon you will however." Daphne said. "Oh, it may be best you write a note and have Tippy take it to McGonagall. You know just so they don't panic." She said the last word dripping with sarcasm.

Harry nodded and penned a quick note to his head of house mention Daphne was here as well. He also at Daphne advice added in his plans to drop Divination and take up Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. With Daphne intention to catch him up. After this Daphne called Tippy and the elf took away the note for them.

Soon after this Daphne produced a tape measure and ordered Harry to stand up and was measuring every part of him. Humming away to her self-making notes and writing down numbers.

"So, Harry why was it you were raised by Muggles?" Daphne asked sounding disgusted.

"Honestly I do not know. Dumbledore said it was due to a sacrifice my mother made, and that its where her blood is and it makes powerful protections." Harry said.

Daphne snorted. "That sounds like a flimsy blood ward at best. Blood magic while strong is technically illegal especially in Muggle areas. There are certainly more stronger protections than that. It baffles me that the old man has so much power. Also are you loved there?" Daphne asked.

Harry laughed coldly, "Loved hardly I was beaten and starved and treated worse than a house elf."

Daphne was punching the sky internally. "Then that would mean the ward would have failed. If it's the one I am thinking of." Daphne said. However, Daphne was pleased at that there was more than likely a disliking of Muggles within Harry. She would need to find out more and help this hate grow.

"Well that should just about do it." She said tossing the tape measure aside. "Now while I look through some catalogues, we need to discus the first task."

They walked over to the sofa. "Why what is it? Wait how do you know?" Harry asked.

"Oh, my Aunt works for the Department of Magically Games and Sports." Daphne said.

Harry nodded understanding. "So, what is it?"

"Dragons." Was all she said plainly and simply.

**A/N: Well hope you enjoyed that one :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has favourited and or followed so far :) Shout out to reviewer 12vladko thank you for your support :) S****pecial shout out to godric777 for your support :) All rights to respectful owners :D**

"D-Dragons!" Harry spluttered out shocked.

"Yep!" Daphne said popping the P. "You need to collect a gold egg from a dragon."

"Are they mad!" Harry exclaimed.

"More than likely. Now we need to come up with a plan after I send this off." Daphne said gesturing to the order form.

"Could always talk to the dragon or at least try to. Oh, then there the Imperius curse. Also, the Eternal sleep curse very few things are said to be able to wake those hit by it."

"Could always try talking to it and if that fails then try that curse as a plan B. However, a plan C would also be useful."

"Killing curse." Was all Daphne said.

"Wait what?" Harry said surprised.

"The Killing curse Harry. These tasks are designed to test you, if it comes down to your own life or some giant chicken that breathes fire what would you pick." She said plainly.

"Well mine own obviously." Harry said.

"Exactly, though not going to ask how I know of an eternal sleep curse?" She asked sweetly smoothing the pleats of her robes.

"Well yeah a little curious." Harry said chuckling and Daphne smiled. She then pulled a book out her bag and tossed it at Harry. "Some bedtime reading for you." Then quiet abruptly changing the subject she called her elf. "Harry sign this with your trust vault details. That the vault you probably visited when you first went to the bank." Harry nodded and signed carefully looking it over first. "Cautious I respect that." She said smiling. After this she dismissed the small elf and broached a new subject.

"So, lets teach you about vaults. I assume nobody bothered to tell you." Daphne asked and Harry shook his head. "Well that won't do now will it." And she was off.

"So, you have your trust vault the one every child of a family gets. Well unless your family is a destitute pureblood family like the Weasleys. Then you have the main family vault which houses most of the family's day to day funds. Then a vault that deals with investments as well as family businesses. Then a vault for treasures and heirlooms. This summer you really need to contact the bank and meet an account manager." Daphne explained all this very knowledgeable.

Harry sat in quiet contemplation for a moment. "Why has nobody told me." He snarled out angrily.

"Probably because they wanted to keep you in the dark." Daphne said simply. "Dumbledore has been known to do that." She said hoping to make Harry angrier and ready to try some dark magic. He just needed a taste and once he had he would never step away from the path.

"Want a way to release that anger Harry?" Daphne asked. "I can help you Harry. I told you in life all you can trust in life is yourself, and one ally let me be that ally let me help you." She pleaded with him.

"Daphne?" Harry asked.

"Yeah?" She asked sweetly.

"Help me."

"Thought you would never ask." She smiled darkly. "Tippy!" The elf appeared, "Yes Miss Daphne?" The elf bowed. "Bring me a training bunnies in a cage." Daphne ordered. "Of course, Miss Daphne!" The elf was gone and back within seconds. Once it had delivered the bunny Daphne dismissed the elf.

"Now Harry I want an unbreakable vow that neither of will betray the other with what we get up to here. We could get into a lot of trouble if we start blabbing about this." Daphne said seriously.

Harry looked into the sapphire eyes of Daphne and couldn't sense anything to doubt there. He nodded.

"Well we can't really do an unbreakable vow. However, we can swear an oath of similar effect." Daphne said and then raised her wand, "I Daphne Elizabeth Greengrass do here by swear on my life and magic not to betray Harry James Potter with what we do in this room." A flash of gold blinded them for a second, then went into Daphne.

Harry now held up his wand, "I Harry James Potter do here by swear on my life and magic not to betray Daphne Elizabeth Greengrass with what we do in this room." Another blinding flash of gold, however this time it went into Harry.

"Wonderful now we got that out the way." She took the young fluffy bunny out the cage. Next, she wordlessly froze it in place. "Now Harry to learn what I am going to teach you will be hard. We practice on bunnies as its something pure and innocent looking. If you can do it on a small defenceless creature the skills are easier to transfer. Do you understand me so far?" She asked and there was passion in her eyes.

Harry nodded. "Excellent Harry now watch this. Crucio!" She said point the wand at the rabbit. It unable to move just shirked in pain. There was a look of joy on her face as she lifted the curse. Harry was shocked. "Now yes Harry you may be shocked, but we start with the so called darkest of spell for a reason. They are harder to pull off. Once you can pull them off you can pull anything off. You're not scared of being judged are you Harry?" She teased slightly.

"No of course not!" Harry said. She came up behind him and whispered in his ear. "Then try it." Harry could feel her breath on the back of his neck. It was warm they were so close Harry could smell her perfume. A very fragrant and elegant scent.

"Crucio!" Harry said but nothing happened.

"Harry you have to mean it!" She implored. "You need to want the rabbit to suffer." She said now standing in front of him.

She came up behind him and left his hand for him. Now whispering in his ear again she spoke softly. "Harry think about all them dirty Muggle who made you suffer. Think about everyone who treats you like a hero one moment then is ready to shun you the next. Think about Dumbledore making you live with them Muggles. Think about the betrayals you have suffered recently. Focus all that into the spell, now let your hate flow through you and unleash it." She whispered into his ear harry feeling her hot breath on his neck. Daphne still steading his hand he whispered out, "Crucio." The rabbit started screaming and screaming, as Daphne watched with excited fascination. Harry did not stop the spell feeling power surge though him. It was quiet cathartic letting all his hate out this way. He imagined his Aunt, Uncle or Cousin under this spell and his face smiled. What may have been second, minuets or even hours Harry stopped the spell.

Daphne turned Harry towards herself, "Well how was it?" She asked smiling knowingly.

"It felt amazing." Harry admitted and Daphne nodded knowingly.

"Oh, trust me Harry I know. So, do you want to learn more?" She asked knowing the answer.

"I do Daphne." Harry said and Daphne smiled.

"Stick with me Harry Potter and will go far." She said then looked at the rabbit. "You may have broken it's mind but no matter it's only a rodent." She unstuck it and broke its neck. She wordlessly vanished the bunny and the cage.

"So, Harry tell me more about theses Muggles of yours." Daphne asked.

"Well they don't like magic not one bit. They used to beat me for accidental magic and lock me in a cupboard what was also my bedroom tell just before I was eleven. I had to do all the housework. When I did better than the whale I was beaten and punished for so called cheating. I was attacked by dogs of my Uncles sister. The Whale and his friends use to play Harry hunting. They made me run away then chance me down and beat me up. I hate them! I hate them all!" Harry spat out.

"You understand now why I hate Muggle right Harry they are vile savages worse than animals." Daphne said.

"I hate them as well Daphne!" He snapped.

"Don't worry Harry someday will get you your revenge." Daphne soothed.

"Thank you, Daphne, thank you." Harry smiled out.

"Hey Harry, not a problem what are allies for after all." Daphne smiled back.

"But don't you see the so-called dark arts make you feel good don't they!" Daphne said with glee in her voice.

Harry had to agree and nodded.

"You get it Harry magic is magic and we should never bind ourselves to anybody's moral code." Daphne said and Harry agreed with her.

Now come I will get Tippy to bring us some lunch. Then with that the pair headed over too the table too eat.

However internally Daphne was ecstatic her plan was working perfectly. Harry had taken his first steps down the dark path to join her. She couldn't wait tell the moment when they walked side by side to put her plan into action. But tell that day came she would nurture the seed that had started to sprout today within Harry.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that one :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has ****favourited and or followed so far :) and thank you to Freudentraene for your latest review :) All rights to respectful owners :)**

After their lunch A Hogwarts elf delivered a note instructing them to go to McGonagall office. "Wonder what she wants." Harry said as they were heading there.

"She probably wants to know why a Snake and Lion are hanging out." Daphne drawled.

Harry laughed "More than likely Daphne more than likely."

The pair arrived at the office and were told to enter. "Ah Potter, Greengrass sit." The stern witch said. The paid did as they were asked.

"Are we in trouble Professor?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Trouble why would you be in trouble." Exclaimed the old witch. "Me and Professor Dumbledore are ecstatic." Exclaimed the old witch.

The pair looked gobsmacked. "Come again?" They said in unison.

"Its been years since a Gryffindor and Slytherin have associated the way you two are. Interhouse cooperation that is what I say." Said McGonagall happily and Harry and Daphne were stunned.

"Now I must commend the pair of you for your friendship if only the rest of your houses would follow suit. Now Potter am I to believe Miss Greengrass is helping you with the tournament?"

Harry nodded. "I thought so well Potter, Greengrass how would you feel to a private apartment. Of course, separate bedrooms, but I feel it will allow you to prepare in more relative peace." Explained the witch. "Also, I am no fool either one of you could be at risk in your own common rooms. So, it may be for the best. Don't let others try ruin a friendship between rival house members. In fact, in the new term house boundaries will start to shatter. Between you and me you will all be getting new timetables and houses will all be mixes in classes. So, for example there will be some from each house in each class. As well as each year group will have three groups. Thus, giving teachers more free time for planning and marking. As where most teachers four classes from each year up to fifth year."

"That Professor is a really clever idea." Daphne said and Harry nodded.

"I am glad you approve Miss Greengrass however please don't mention this to anyone."

"We won't say a word Professor." They said in unison.

"Very good now private quarters what do you say?" Asked the elderly witch.

"Sounds like a sensible plan." Harry said. "I agree with Harry Professor." Added Daphne.

"Very good." You will find your quarters on the third floor behind the portrait of a dragon. Password is aqua. You can set this to something else of course." The Elderly Witch explained.

"Umm thank you professor." The pair said.

"Quiet welcome you two. As for missing classes as long as Miss Greengrass keeps up with her homework it is all sorted. Potter most of your teachers were fine with it instantly some needed convincing." She said with a look of anger on her face. Harry knew who this would be.

The pair thanked her politely. "Not a problem now go fine your quarters." She said. Harry and Daphne nodded politely and left.

Neither of them heard what the elderly witch said as they left. "I know I shouldn't be playing cupid, but them two will be good for each other."

As they headed to their new quarters in a comfortable silence Daphne was stunned. Was the Universe really that behind her and her goals. But hey she was not going to complain one bit.

"Daphne do you think she was trying to give me a hint on the task?" Harry asked.

Daphne looked thoughtful for a second. "Its possible." She said. However, this conversation was cut short when they reached the portrait. "Aqua." Daphne said and the portrait swung open. "Ladies first." Harry said politely and Daphne giggled.

They entered their quarters and it was very finely decorated. It was dressed is Green and Blacks. With similar sofa to the other room, surrounding a fire place. However, this room had a thick black carpet. There was a large bookshelf and even a study area. There was even a small kitchen area with a table set for two like the great hall. However, this table had comfortable seats like the teachers table. Then there was a small chess table in one corner. The bedrooms where furnished with black and purples. There was even a balcony in the common area. The pair didn't even realise the school had balconies. Then the bathroom had a large pool like bath, that had hundreds of taps. It was tiled in white and powered blues.

"Not bad." Daphne said.

Harry laughed. "Certainly, a step up from a shared dormitory." Harry agreed.

Daphne called Tippy and the elf delivered the pairs belongings to their rooms. Harry let Daphne choose and she took the one closest to the bathroom.

Tippy also informed them it was time for her to pick up Harry order. Harry was stunned with everything Daphne picked up. Multiple sets of robes in Greens, Blues, blacks and greys. Some shirts and trousers, jeans, shoes and to harry amusement a green dragon hide jacket with matching boots. There were also new school robes in better quality material like his other new robes.

Harry smiled at Daphne. "Thanks for doing that for me." Harry said.

"Hey, I got to do the fun part the shopping and picking you did the paying." Daphne laughed.

"True Daphne but I was clueless." Harry said and Daphne agreed with him.

"So, Harry I say we stay hidden tell Saturday where will appear in Hogsmeade together." Daphne said smirking.

"Oh, I got a better idea." Harry said jokingly.

"What's that Harry?" Daphne said.

"Pretend were on a date and see what house gets more pissed off." At this Daphne roared with laughed.

"Okay you're on but only if I get to pick your outfit." Daphne said teasing Harry.

"Deal." Harry said holding out his hand. Daphne entwined her soft hand in Harry's own.

"Harry we really need to do something about this skin of yours."

"How come?" Harry teased.

"And while we at it I swear I will tame your hair. If we are on a fake date, you're not looking like some blood traitor." Daphne said.

"Fine but you are not putting a tone of gel in my hair." Harry grumbled.

"Oh you got a deal Malfoy looks like a twit like that." Daphne said and Harry nodded in agreement.

"So, Harry feel like telling me of all your adventures that were in the rumour mill." Daphne asked.

Harry smiled. "So, it all started if first year." Harry said getting comfortable in an armchair. "Where Dumbledore hid the philosopher's Stone in an underground chamber. It was protected by Cerberus who weakness was music. Devils Snare, A key you had to catch on a broom, a giant chess set, a troll luckily it was knocked out. Though Id already faced a troll once that year, then a riddle from Snape. Then in the end chamber there was the stone was in a mirror. You could only get it if you wanted to get it but not use it." Harry explained. "Oh, and then there was second year where I had to fight a Basilisk. Because old daddy Malfoy gave Weaslet a cursed Dairy that contained part of Voldy." Daphne gasped in shock. "What?" Harry asked. "Oh, nothing Harry continue." She said and Harry nodded. "Oh, don't get me started I am sure Dumbledore knew the truth to everything yet did nothing. But oh, he sent me Fawkes because apparently I showed him great loyalty." Harry said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "It had the sorting hat which produced the sword of Gryffindor I stabbed the Basilisk and got stabbed by a fang. Fawkes cried in my wound and healed me. I stabbed the dairy with the fang, and it was destroyed." Harry said. "Now last year not much to say saving Sirius Black who was innocent, Weasleys rat was the real traitor to my parents who had lived as a rat for twelve years. He did the crimes Sirius was convicted of. We used a time turner to go back and save him and I repelled over one hundred Dementors at once. This years adventures your along for the ride."

Daphne was in shock. "Wait why did the Mudblood have a time turner?" She asked.

"Oh you know so she could take every elective." Harry said sarcastically.

"You are joking right." Daphne asked.

"I wish I was I really do." Harry said.

"Bloody ridiculous you don't give a school child the power to bend space and time. Think of the damage she could have reaped." Daphne said scandalized.

"Oh, you don't need too tell me twice." Harry said.

"Any way what did you do these last three years Daphne?"

"Oh, you know regular stuff." Daphne said plainly. Totally not thinking of her plans and how they where finally coming to thruition.

"Well least one of us did." Harry said laughing, Daphne couldn't help but laugh herself.

"So, Harry I see there a chess set over there want a game?" She teased.

"Sure, you're on."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has favourited and or followed so far :) Thank you to latest reviewers godric777, Crowleycross96 and Tenjo :) In response to Tenjo the contradictions are intentional. All will be explained as the story goes on. :) All rights to respectful owners :)**

For the rest of the week Harry and Daphne where hardly seen around the castle and never together. However, the pair had grown closer. It was Friday night when Tippy arrived informing Daphne she had been summoned.

Daphne was taken to a shadowy room by the elf where she knelt before a hooded figure. "Rise Daphne my child." Said the soft voice.

"How goes your plans my dear." The hooded figure asks.

"Very well Harry has had his first taste and I think he is hooked. He took the potion like I did and is embracing his freedom." Daphne said proudly.

"Good very good my dear. That Potion is a strong one as you know. It removes a sense of guilt from a person and allows them to pursue happiness and freedom. As well as it removes a sense of right and wrong. But of course, my dear you know this as you had me brew you two dosages of this potion." The figure said.

"Of course, I know." Daphne said. "In fact, I need another potion the cure to the eternal sleep curse." Daphne said.

"I assume this is for that tournament?" The figure asked.

"Of course I suggested the curse to help Harry deal with the dragons." Daphne said.

"A wise idea if he then gives the cure it will advance his own standing." The figure said. "Oh and Daphne be warned I heard rumours keep the boy safe."

"What kind of rumours?" Daphne asked.

"Tom may be trying to rise." The figure said.

"I won't allow that I will keep Harry safe." Daphne said defensively.

"Make sure you do otherwise the prophecy can't come to pass. Speaking of which I have the cup I will try locate more." The figure said.

"I will try get Harry to take me to the chamber and ill produce you a basilisk fang." Daphne said.

"That would make the plan much more manageable." The figure said and Daphne nodded.

"Remember let the darkness into both of you and allow it to purify you both Daphne. Now return to school before your missed."

"One last thing." Daphne said.

"Yes, my dear?" The figure asked.

"I plan to remove mine and Harry trace. Now on the night of the thirty-first of December I plan to take Harry on a trip. I will have him take a great leap into darkness and will kill them vermin who hurt him. They must pay for hurting him. But if I don't perform the ritual right, I will need somebody to make sure were not caught." Daphne explained.

"Of course, my dear I assume you will need Tippy to deliver the materials for this." She asked and Daphne nodded. "Very well my dear now allow Tippy to take you home."

Daphne nodded and was whisked back to the school.

Daphne was concerned. So old Tom was trying to come back. She needed to check out the scar on Harry. She had her concerns and if that were the case, she would need to get it out.

She quietly snuck into Harry bedroom and ran a wandless diagnostic charm over him. She gasped as her worse fears where realised. She hurried back to her room. However, what she did not realise there where binds on Harry. Why would there be binds on somebody. Was what worried Daphne and there was something else in there something worrying. But it seemed to have been all but destroyed a loyalty charm. She needed to help Harry she had to keep him safe. Even without the plan he was becoming more than just ally they where becoming friends.

Daphne deciding, she couldn't do anything tonight decided to go to bed and get some sleep at least.

Daphne was confused however the potion was supposed to remove caring about other people opinion, yet she cared about Harry opinion and he seemed to care about her own. This is what concerned Daphne the most. Had the potion failed or was it a flaw in the potion. That if the person knows of the potion would it not affect you and them. Worse yet what if the potion had bound them together in some way. Daphne thought would that really be a bad thing. With the prophecy surrounding her and everything that would make everything more to her benefit. Rolling over again she shut her eyes deciding to worry about this at a later date.

The next morning, she woke bright and started preparing for the day. Today was her not a date with Harry. She dressed in a simple light blue dress with a blue robe over the top and her black knee-high boots. She had laid out a pair of blue trousers for Harry with a dark blue over robe. As well as dragon hide boots. She hadn't managed to tame his hair yet but one day she would by merlin she would.

She met Harry in their common area, and he smiled at her. "Morning." He said to her.

"Morning Harry." She said smiling at him.

"Well shall we head off?" He offered stretching out his hand and Daphne took it shyly. What was wrong with her she was not supposed to act like this. She was kicking herself internally. No matter hopefully cursing someone later in self defence of course would make her feel better.

Without another word the pair headed downstairs but fortunately Daphne got her wish. A jet of red light came shoot past them. Harry stepped in front of her protectively. What was he doing she thought to herself. She was supposed to be the protector!

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH THAT SNAKE!" yelled one Ronald Weasley.

Harry smirked "Obviously on a date with the most beautiful witch in Hogwarts." Harry drawled.

"Why you slimy traitor!" The Weasel screamed. "And where have you been this week?" Cut in the Mudblood.

"That Granger is none of your business." Harry said.

"WHY YES, IT IS HARRY POTTER!" The girl screamed.

Harry closed his eyes in frustration. "No it really is not."

"WHY YOU LITTLE BASTARD WE WERE READY TO FORGIVE YOU!" Screamed Weasley.

"Forgive me." Harry said darkly and coldly. "If anything you should be begging me." Harry said. Then without warning Granger shot a spell at Harry. Daphne instinctively pushed Harry down and made quick work stunning the two.

"Thank Daphne." Harry said.

"Your welcome Harry what are friends for." The words were out her mouth before she realised it.

"Friends?" Harry asked.

"Of course friends your fine with that right?" Daphne asked nervously.

"Yeah of course." Harry said.

Daphne smiled slightly. "Tippy!" She called.

The elf showed up. "Yes Miss Daphne?" The elf asked.

"Go to McGonagall and explained these two attacked us." Daphne ordered.

"Of course Miss Daphne!" Then the elf vanished with a crack!

"Well Harry shall we continue?" Daphne asked.

Harry nodded and the pair continued on their way to the village.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has favourited and followed so far ****:)****special shout outs to latest reviews godric777 and Timothy Kendall :)****All rights to respectful owners :)**

Harry and Daphne burst back into their room laughing it had been an eventful trip to say the least. Draco Malfoy not liking Daphne and Harry newfound friendship tried to curse Harry. But this was a bad idea. For one Skeeter was there and she promised a scandalous article and the poor behaviour of the Malfoy heir. Secondly, he did it right in front of McGonagall and she dragged him back to school for punishment.

It was when they had been back for a while when Daphne had been teaching Harry some runes she spoke. "Harry?"

"Yeah." He said looking up into her blue eyes.

"Umm I don't know how to say this so I will tell you. Do you know what a horcrux is." Daphne asked.

Harry shook his head.

"A Horcrux is the word used for an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul... Well, you split your soul, you see, and hide part of it in an object outside the body. Then, even if one's body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged." Daphne said and as after thought added. "Completely foolish there are much better ways to live forever." Daphne said knowingly.

"So why are you telling me all this?" Harry asked curious.

"Well Tom Riddle made these objects. An associate of mine is hunting them down so one day you can end him." Daphne said and Harry gasped one that Daphne said his real name and not just Voldy.

"Wait how does you associate know all this?" Harry asked.

"She dated Regulus Black and he was a Death Eater but turned traitor. Then he stole one of them and told her." Daphne explained.

"But why do I need to finish him off?" Harry asked.

"That Harry is a story for another day. However back to my point I ran some diagnostic charms over you, and you have a part of Tom soul inside of you. Now I theorize there are ways to get this out of you without killing you. Some may seem unpleasant, but it will save your life. So I say who gives a crap." Daphne explained.

"I will do whatever it takes to get this wanker out of me." Harry said and Daphne smiled darkly inside. That was just what she needed to hear. "Right answer Harry. Now there was something else to concerned me. Someone has placed binds on you. Theses left on could potentially kill you. However for a small fee we could get them removed at Gringotts." Daphne said.

"When can we go?" Harry asked.

"How about late tonight the bank is over twenty-four hours." Daphne said. "Tippy can get us through the school wards." She added.

"Sounds like a good plan." Harry said. "How much does it cost though?" Harry asked.

"Not like you can't afford it being loaded." Daphne snorted.

"Well fair point." Harry agreed.

"So Daphne what do you think theses binds are?" Harry asked concerned.

"The thing is I'm not sure they could be numerous. Or just one complex one that appears to be multiple. I have my suspicions who had put them there but will find out after we been to the bank." Daphne explained stretching out on the sofa.

Harry nodded. "So Daphne how have you become well so strong?" Harry asked.

"Trained since before first year and trained every summer. Your welcome to join me if you want." Daphne said hopefully.

"I'd love that no doubt Dumbledore will try make me go back to the Muggles. But not like I got to listen to him. Your right in what you told me the other afternoon he is just a headmaster. A headmaster with way too much political power." Harry said and Daphne smiled proudly.

"Good to see your no longer one of his sheep." Daphne said smiling widely.

"As you said their only two people in the world you can rely on your self and your closest ally. Why would I rely on a headmaster with too much power." Harry said.

Daphne nodded excitedly. "Well if you don't mind Harry, I am going to take a quick rest before dinner." Harry nodded and Daphne headed into her room.

Daphne had her theories, but she knew the best probable way, for Harry to get the Horcrux out of him was to commit murder. She was quite sure this New Year's Eve she could convince him to take revenge. The vile Muggle deserved nothing less then swift and immediate pain. Oh and then followed up with a drawn-out death. It was times like this she wished that. There were many rituals one could do when they spilt their family's blood. If her father persisted in trying to marry her to the Malfoy brat, she would have reason to do the ritual herself. She had no particular care for either her mother or father. She may have to kill Astoria too just to keep the girls mouth shut. All for the sake of her destiny nobody would stand in her way. As long as Harry was by her side the prophecy would come to pass. It was strange however she could not give two shits about anybody else, yet when it came to Harry, she actually considered him a friend. Worse yet she cared about him more than just for the prophecy sake. It excited and terrified her all at once. She did wonder more about the potion however and rummaged in her trunk for a book. A book titled Moste Potente Potions. It was in here she found the potion originally and within here she would find her answer.

It was midnight when Harry and Daphne headed to the bank. They went to a clerk who showed them to a room. It was a plain white room very sterile and very hygienic. It was cleaner than even the Dursleys house even thought Harry. Eventually a goblin healer by the name of Bluntknife came to see them.

"Now what can I do for the pair of you at this late hour?" The goblin asked.

"I want blocks removed from me if that is possible please?" Harry asked polity.

"Yes that should be fine heir Potter the fee is a small one thousand galleons." Harry nodded and signed a form but not before reading it carefully first. Daphne had warned him on Goblin views on payment.

"Now heir Potter please sit on the ward stone over there. With this I can check what is wrong with you." The female goblin explained.

Harry nodded and went over. As soon as he sat on it the stone glowed green as markings appeared around the stone and the goblin gasped.

"By Ragnok!" She exclaimed. "Mister Potter are you aware of the fact that you are a horcrux?" She asked alarmed.

"I am and we are searching for a way to remove it." Harry said.

The female goblin smiled. "For an extra thousand I can get it out and destroy it." She offered.

Harry looked over for Daphne opinion on the matter. She gave a reluctant smile and nodded. Screw it she thought this may complicate matters. But she couldn't complain the universe had helped her so much lately.

"Sure then thank you." Harry said to the goblin. "Sign here then." She said and Harry looked over the forms carefully she produced from a draw. Once satisfied he signed.

"Very shrewd heir Potter we respect that."

"Well I owe a lot of it to Daphne." He said.

"Very honest as well we also respect that. You might consider a caring in banking one day." The Healer said.

"Ill be sure to think it over." Harry said politely and the female goblin nodded.

"Now we got the alarming matter out of the way we notice multiple blocks on your magic for one. As well as one blocking your ability to think for your self though this has been partially served, we see, possibly by some questionable potion. But were not here to judge. Then there a few blocks on skills as well as a permanent glamour and malnourishment curse on you. Then there the matter of your parents it seems you have been greatly lied to heir Potter while your father is the late James Potter. Your mother on the other hand is Diantha Potter nee Sayre."

Both teens mouths dropped into perfect Os.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has favourited and followed so far :) Shout out to reviewer sebas12 thanks for your review :) All rights to respectful owners :)  
**  
"Wait what but what do you mean!?" Harry exclaimed alarmed.

"I mean heir Potter that your mother is not who they say she is. This would Possibly explain the glamour on yourself. It is however none of my concern, but I would get an inheritance test don't when you leave here. Now the removal of the horcrux will be a bit complicated but I can get it out with a runic array. The binds that is just a simple potion it will also hurt." The goblin explained.

"Well when can we start?" Harry asked.

"How about now Heir Potter?" The Goblin asked.

Harry nodded. "Very well strip naked." Harry not really caring did as he was bidden. However Daphne on the other hand was slightly embraced. Daphne had to turn her back to avoid embarrassment.

Harry was instructed to lay down on the rune table and the goblin began chanting. The screams of pain took Daphne by surprise it sounded like Harry was under the cruciatus curse. Daphne knew what that was like and couldn't help her self-walking over to Harry. She cupped her hand in his and Harry clamped down on it. She did not know what was coming over her. She just sat there as the runes around Harry glowed black and a black liquid leaked from his forehead. "Come on Harry you can do it." She whispered to him. What after seemed like hours the chanting stopped, and Harry was gasping for breath.

"Daphne?" He looked across to her.

"Oh Harry." She whispered.

"Are you alright?" She asked and he nodded. She smiled softly at this.

"Heir Potter I will run some simple checks and then go get you your potion." The Goblin said and performed the checks. The runes glowing blue. "Everything seems to be in order." She said after they stopped glowing. "Get dressed and I will return with your potion." She then left the room without another word. Harry not needing to be told twice got dressed quickly. Daphne did not fail to notice all the scars across Harry. "Muggles." She muttered darkly under her breath. Harry either did not hear or chose not too to react as he said nothing.

The female goblin soon returned with a black potion. "I warn you heir Potter this won't be pleasant. Perhaps if your girl friend were to hold your hand."

"Were not a couple!" They both said quickly. "Were just friends. Best friends." The pair said in unison. But neither of them meant to say the second part. Sure they were friends, but could they be considered best.

She chuckled. "Very well if you are to hold you friends' hand this will be much easier." She said and Harry looked at Daphne who held out her hand. Harry took it and smiled. Then with his free hand he took and drank the offered potion. It was like he drank fire as his insides felt like they were burning. He screamed out and gripped Daphne hand tightly. She winced but did not struggle. He felt powerful surges bursting through them as green ooze came out his nose and eyes. But just when he thought it would kill him the pain subsided. Daphne looked at Harry face and gasped. "What's wrong!?" He exclaimed alarmed. Something else was wrong as well his vison had gone blurred. "Daphne I can't see!" She giggled and took his glasses off. At this action Harry vison came fully into focus. To see a smiling Daphne.

"Nothing is wrong exactly." She reached into her robes and pulled out a compact mirror. Harry took it and looked. His eyes were a vibrate aqua colour along with his facial bones being typical pureblood structure. Similar to Daphne if anything. Harry gasped. "I like them." Daphne said. "The eyes that is they suit you." Harry gazed into Daphne own sapphire eyes. "Thanks." He smiled.

The goblin chuckled knowingly. "Well Heir Potter allow me to check you." She chanted and the runes around Harry glowed white. "Everything seems to be in order." She handed him a list.

**Hadrian Darius Potter Medical record:**

**Scaring – 100% Removed  
Loyalty curse – 100% Removed NB: Keyed to Albus Dumbledore and Allies  
Free will blocks – 100% Removed  
Malnourishment curse – 100% Removed  
Magic dampener – 100% Removed  
Sloth curse – 100% Removed  
Poor eye sight curse – 100% Removed  
Mail redirection charm – 100% Removed NB: Dumbledore and his allies immune  
False Memories – Separated can now tell they are false  
Glamour – 100% Removed  
Parselmagic suppression – 100% Removed  
Metamorphosis suppression – 100% Removed**

Harry looked down the list and his face twisted in disgust. "Harry what's?" Wrong asked Daphne concerned. She looked down the list. However when she saw the second thing, she got excited inside. That would be very useful to her plans.

She looked over to him. "Don't worry Harry will get you justice." She said concerned.

"I don't want justice I want to make them pay! I want revenge!" He snarled.

"Well if you're interested the bank supplies many mercenary workers. All client names kept under wraps." The goblin said always looking for a sale.

Harry laughed. "A tempting offer but I want to make them suffer myself." Harry said.

"A decision we can respect here." She said. "Well Heir Potter you are in good health, I advise seeing your account manager." Harry look confused but quickly thanked the goblin and left with Daphne.

"Daphne what's an account manager?"

"Just the goblin who over seas your accounts. I suspect Dumbledore has been meddling." She said.  
They arrived at the tellers again and were quickly shown to account manager Chiptooth.

"Oh Heir Potter at last we meet." The Goblin said. "I was informed by our healing department of your coming visit. As well as the possible reasons for you never coming before now. We have suspended Dumbledore access, and anything stolen will be recovered.

"Actually can we wait for the summer for that." Daphne cut in.

"I am sorry miss, but this is hardly your concern." The goblin said slightly annoyed. Daphne kept her self-calm and collected.

"No please Mister Chiptiooth Daphne advice Is well welcomed to me. If that is possible, I request it done."

"Very well Heir Potter if that is your decision." He glared at Daphne who stood her ground.

Harry nodded. "It is."

"Very well. Now we have reason to suspect he has been funnelled off around five hundred thousand galleons to his cohorts over the last thirteen years. While someone as wealthy as you this is a very small sum. It is still grand theft and will be dealt with servery. Not to mention the artefacts he has stolen that will be recovered."

"Do you know who the cohorts are?" Harry asked.

"I do not Heir Potter but when I do, I will inform you."

"Thank you Chiptooth." Harry said.

"Now I believe you came here for a heritage test."

Harry nodded. "Well come here let's get this over with. Has a standard for of the ever so large one galleon." The goblin drawled and Harry chuckled. The goblin handed Harry a knife and a parchment. He did he was bidden and pricked his figure and allowed the blood to flow on to the paper.

**Hadrian Darius Potter:**

**Father: James Daniel Potter  
Paternal Grandfather: Fleamont Edwin Potter  
Paternal Grandmother: Euphemia Samantha Potter Nee Parkinson**

**Mother: Diantha Martha Potter Nee Sayre  
Maternal Grandfather: Fredrick William Sayre  
Maternal Grandmother: Martha Mildred Sayre Nee Shafiq**

**Heir to:  
Potter line  
Black line  
Slytherin line **

Harry looked at this and gasped he was Slytherin descendant.

"Heir Potter I advise you look into Ilvermony and it's history. It will explain much of your mother's family. However there was a book I was instructed to give you by your father. When you came to visit." The goblin opened a safe behind his desk. He pulled out a green leather-bound diary. "Only your blood can open it Heir Potter." Harry took it and gripped it tight. "Thank you Chiptooth."

"You are welcome Heir Potter. I advise you to come by for an account discussion during your yuletide break. I will not send letter out tell we can establish a more secured channel. Also nobody can now access your vault save yourself. I would say talk tonight but I think you have a lot to take in."

"Thank you Chiptooth." Harry said.

"Very welcome Heir Potter I will see you at yule."

Harry nodded and he and Daphne, politely said their farewells.

After a quick trip back to Hogwarts Daphne spoke. "Harry are you okay?" She asked worried.

"They will pay!" He screamed.

"I think its time for another lesson." She said calling Tippy to bring another bunny.  
Daphne froze the rabbit in place. "This time kill it Harry, you know the spell. Imagine its Dumbledore." She whispered in his ear.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry snarled putting all his hatred into the spell. The bright green light burst from his wand and the rabbit died. Daphne looked please. "Your learning well." She said.

Harry panted like it took a toll on him. "Wow that feels amazing." He whispered.

Daphne came over and whispered in his ear "And the more you do it the better it feels." Harry looked excited. "Daphne can you teach me more?"

"Of course my apprentice." She teased and Harry laughed

After this Daphne vanished the rabbit and spoke again. "Harry do you need me, or may I get some sleep?" She asked.

"Go sleep." He smiled I will wake you if I need you.

Daphne nodded and headed to her room. Everything was coming up perfectly soon Harry would be ready to know everything. She had to thank Dumbledore someday. Well if she ever got the chance before Harry destroyed him.

Back with Harry he sat on the sofa and looked at the diary. There was a small sharp spike on the front of the snakes' tongue. That was over the cover as a decoration. He pricked his finger on it and ran his blood along the snake. He didn't know why but he felt like that was how it would open. He opened it and began to read.

Hadrian our dearest Son and Heir if you are reading this, we are dead. I assume Dumbledore's plan worked. But if you are reading this you got your brain back in order. Harry while neither your Father nor I support the Dark Lord we do support Pureblood supremacy. Someday Harry there will be someone who will restore our world. If they're not like the Dark Lord id advice you to support them. Harry you're the closest descendant of our ancestor Salazar, if you're not in Slytherin you could invoke the magic of Hogwarts to resort you there. Harry Muggle and Mudblood are a risk to the world. Muggle are ruining the planet. Where Mudbloods are trying to corrupt our world to become mundane. Stop this at all costs. There are other spells and potions in this book that are only known to our families, I advise you to study them. A very Slytherin saying is in life you can only trust two people Your self and one ally. Find an ally my son and stay close with them. Also you can now open this book with Salazar's gift. Also there is information on it in here. Never forget I love you Mum.

Hadrian my son Dad here, your mum would have told you the most important stuff, but I will fill in the blanks. Harry anyone who said they where my friends do not trust them. All my friends are gone baring one women, but she vanished. If she ever says the word Horned Basilisk to you that is her and you can trust her. My friends where killed in an attack by Dumbledore he claimed they where Death Eaters. Please just for practicing the Dark Arts and valuing the old ways makes you evil. Dumbledore is worse then the Dark Lord son. He would make our world weak don't trust the goat. He would have had a grand manipulation made up. With fake memories and photos. Don't trust Severus Snape he is Dumbledore biggest supporter and will do anything for the man who supposedly saved him from the Dark Lord. People will tell you your mother is Lilly Evans that is a filthy lie. I would never have touched that arrogant Mudblood. She was so full of herself. They may have put fake memories in you, hopefully you separated theses out now. But Evans was Dumbledore right hand in the war. She was being trained as his replacement if he were to die. I don't know if she is still alive, but I doubt it. I heard rumours Dumbledore was going to sacrifice her for his greater good. Harry as your mother said. Pureblood supremacy is fine it is protecting our world from destruction embrace your world and heritage Hadrian. The Dark Arts are not Evil. Find an Ally and stick by their side. Never forget we loved you. Love Dad.

Harry closed the book.

Harry looked at the book in shock everything he knew was a lie. He needed Daphne but also needed sleep. Deciding he needed to be alone for a little while before talking about this headed to bed. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**A/N: Thanks for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has favourited and followed so far :) All rights to respectful owners :)**

Harry awoke early the next day and was sitting at the breakfast table when Daphne came it. "Morning Harry." She chirped.

"Hey Daphne." He sounded a little glum.

"Everything okay?" She looked at him concerned.

"One moment." He picked up the journal and hissed. "Open." To it. "Have a read." He said.

Daphne took the journal and started to read. As her face went across it, she looked more and more disgusted. She set the book down when she had finished reading. "Everything is a lie Daphne."

"No Harry not everything." She said softly.

"What's not a lie." He asked annoyed.

"Our friendship everyone else can burn but your my friend Harry." Daphne said.

Harry smiled slightly. "Well that's true. I couldn't give a rats ass about anyone else anymore but you I care about."

"I don't know why we care Harry as the Potion was supposed to make you not care about anyone/ But honestly Harry I don't care. I just want to know why."

Harry nodded. "I would be curious why myself not that I am complaining."

"Harry there was something I was wondering?" Daphne asked.

"Well too destroy the horcruxes I need a basilisk fang. So I was wondering could you take me to the Chamber of Secrets?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure anything for you." He smiled when should we go?

"How about when everyone is in class. Oh and Harry."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You may want to use that ability of yours to make it seem like the binds are still on you." Daphne said.

"What ability?" Harry asked.

"It said you're a Metamorphmagus it means you can change your appearance at will. I believe you just have to close your eyes and concentrate. Go on give it a try." She encouraged, So Harry did thinking of his previous appearance apart from the poor eyesight. He opened his eyes. "Yep it worked!" Daphne exclaimed. "However I must say you look better with them aqua eyes." Daphne said.

Harry chuckled "Thanks."

They had a hurried breakfast and afterwards made plans to go down to the chamber. However Harry decided to bring his cloak and the map. Daphne was speechless at the sight of the cloak. "Did you say this was your Fathers?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah why is that strange?" Harry asked.

"Well invisibility cloaks tend to last a few years at best. This however seems to be passed down the family." Daphne said. "That is strange maybe I will see if my dad left me any notes on it."

Daphne nodded. "Does sound like a good plan." She was impressed with the map but had a felling it was not made by his father after pointing out the truths revelled recently. Harry had to agree with her. But with that the pair headed to the chamber.

But up in the tower office of one Albus Wulfric Brian Dumbledore a man was furious.

Many tinny instruments lay in ruins and some shattered into tiny pieces. Every portrait was empty. What had happened how had the curses he put on the brat failed. Was it the Greengrass girl!? He needed to know he had the right to know everything he was merlin reincarnated after all. Well without being a vile Slytherin. He approved of the brat's friendship with the girl, because he thought he could connive the brat to use the girl for spying. He blasted another vase off its plinth.

Just then his most idiotic toll entered the office. "Who said you could enter!" He yelled.

"We are sorry Lord of the Light but we were wondering about our payments?" The bushy haired know it all said. Oh how he loathed that one. "Yeah what Mione said I need more sweets."

"I told you before Ronald it is Hermione get it right!" She snapped.

"Whatever." He said dismissing her.

"Enough the pair of you!" The pair shrunk back at his rage. "You won't get another payment tell you get the boy back under your control!"

"But we don't even know where he is and Greengrass has corrupted him." Weasley said.

"No you fool she done what nobody else has done! She shown him true friendship and I fear you can't even get back in now. If that the case, you will be useless to me!" He snarled at the pair.

"But how do we get him away from that Slytherin slut!" Granger exclaimed.

"Crucio!" The old man said, and she dropped to the floor screaming. However after a minuet of her begging for it to stop he lifted the curse. She was on the ground panting for breath. Without pausing for breath he did the same to the other idiot he hated so much. After a minuet he lifted the curse and he was in the same position as the bushy haired one. "Get out of my sight before I choose you need a longer punishment!" He spat at them. Not needing to be told twice they scuttled from the room. The old man heard a crash meaning the fell down his long staircase. Not bothering to check if they were injured, he grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fire saying, "Ministry of Magic." The he vanished with a flash of green flames.

Deep in the depths of Hogwarts however the pair of Daphne and Harry had reached the great beast's corpse. Daphne opened a box she brought a pulled a fang out the great beast's mouth. It made a popping noise as it was pulled out. She placed the fang in the box and the box in her bag.

"Think of the potions and armour this beast could be used for!" Daphne said out loud.

"Then why don't we?" Harry asked.

"We?" Daphne asked.

"Of course were allies and what's mine is yours." Harry said.

"Okay Harry ill get some elves on it at Yule." Daphne said. "I would love to explore this place more sometime, but I feel we should really get back to training you." Daphne said.

"While I feel it could be fun to explore, I do have to agree with you." Harry agreed.

Then with that the pair headed back to the pipe, Harry causing stairs to appear by asking for them again. When they reached Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, he closed the hatch up. Thankfully she wasn't there. Back under the cloak Harry and Daphne headed to their quarters. They did notice however the pair of Granger and Weasley talking about him.

"We have to separate them somehow." Granger said.

"Could you brew a love potion and drug him?" Weasley said.

"I could while I loath to be touched by him it is a brilliant plan Ronald." Granger said. "In fact its such a great plan I think I came up with it."

"Wait but you didn't." Weasley said.

"Please who is Lord Light going to believe me the brightest witch in Hogwarts. Or you the laziest boy in Hogwarts." She said sounding snooty. Weasley however stomped off. Granger looking smug with her self-headed towards the Library.

"Looks like Dumbledore has got a new pet Mudblood." Daphne said.

"Looks like your right."

"Wait you're not mad at their betrayal?"

"Daphne after everything I have learned I am not surprised I just don't care anymore. Besides someday they will pay."

Daphne nodded proudly. "Yes Harry they will." Then with that they headed back to their quarter for lunch and to prepare for the tournament.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: BETA FOUND; Chapters will be uploaded then updated once I got them edited. Thank you to everyone who has favourited and followed so far :) :D All rights to respectful owners :) This chapter is not my best work but I really struggle with writing the first task :) However still hope you all enjoy :D **

The next few days Harry and Daphne where not seen by anybody in Hogwarts. Over theses next few days had been intense for Harry with Daphne putting Harry through his paces. She would not let Harry rest tell he could cast the eternal sleep curse wordlessly. "Couldn't have the general populous knowing Harry Potter used dark magic now could we." Was what she said. Not that Harry cared but keeping up a front was a wise plan.

The morning of the first take Daphne was up and waiting for Harry. "Harry, I got a gift for you." She exclaimed brightly. She said happily as he entered the common area. Harry sat down and received the parcel from her. He unwrapped it and saw handcrafted dragon hide armour. It was form fitting and a vivid green colour. You could also see very fine details of dragon scales all over it.

"Daphne." Harry sounded shocked at the highly expensive looking armour. "Daphne how much did this cost?"

"Not as much as your life is worth, so don't worry." Daphne said smiling softly at the boy who had become her best friend. Harry quickly got up and went around to Daphne and hugged her. "Daph thank you."

She smiled at him, "Your welcome Harry."

"So if you have to result to plan C how do you think people are going to react?" Daphne asked.

"Watch out for Dark Lord Potter. Look out for him and his death eater girlfriend." Harry said in a sarcastic tone. Daphne covered her hand cutely over her mouth to contain her laughter. But a slight giggle escaped.

"Oh I can picture the headlines now. Dark Lord Potter!? Yes you read that right dear readers, Harry Potter is an avid fan of the Dark Arts. Now he wants to take the place of You Know Who." Daphne mocked.

Harry chuckled, "As much fun as this is, I think I need to get ready." Harry said.

Daphne nodded promising to wait for him. Harry headed to his room. He changed into a dark green form fitting robe. His matching green dragon hide boots. Next over the top he got into his armour. This to was fitted to his form. It clung to him tightly ensuring maximum protection. The armour was a light shade of green, however. He needed to use magic to get it on as it would have been impossible otherwise.

He looked at himself in the mirror and despite the way he had to make himself look, he cut a fine figure. He came out and Daphne wolf whistled. "Merlin Harry you look quite nice." Daphne said.

"Well thank you." He chuckled.

Soon the pair started heading down to the lake. With much shock as well as snide comments being shot at Harry. But Harry paid them no attention.

Daphne left him at the champions tent, and he entered alone. Paying nobody else any attention. Soon they were gathered around. Oh and it was just his luck he got the most dangerous dragon.

What shocked Harry was that Bagman tried to give Harry help. It appeared two other champions knew of the dragons. The one who didn't was Diggory and that amused him greatly.

To make matters even better it seemed Diggory had been badly injured as his attempt went on. It seemed the precious Hufflepuff didn't expect something as dangerous as dragons. It seemed he may have broken a leg and got most of his face burned off. To Harry great disappointment he did manage to get the egg.

The French bitch and Krum seemed to be able to deal with their own dragons much more easily.

Then came Harry own turn. He stepped out into the arena under a lot of jeering. "Sonorous!" Harry said and started amplifying his voice. Now this hissing began many people screamed in fear, "Dragon noble creature give me the egg. The one that is not of your own!" Harry all but demanded. "You lie!" The dragon growled at him. "You wish to steal my young!" The Horntail growled. "I do not lie." But before Harry could say anything else, she shot fire at him. However Harry quickly jumped out the way. "Just let it be known I tried to be fair to you beast." He hissed out next in his head he thought somnus aeternam. With that a burst of black energy enveloped the dragon and most of the crowed screamed louder in fear. But the Dragon fell to the ground asleep. Harry walked towards the eggs smirking and picked up the gold one.

The crowed was stunned. Eventually Bagman spoke up. "W-Well." He stuttered clearly in shock himself. "Would you look at that. Our youngest champion the quickest to get his egg. There also not a scratch on him. I certainly think this will lower the odds-on Mister Potter."

As Harry didn't need to go to the medical tent, they took the dragon away and Harry faced the judges. Crouch went first and he shot a number ten into the air. Next went Maxime she shot a number nine into the area. The crowed was softly booing. Next went Bagman he too shot a number ten into the air. Then went Dumbledore he looked at Harry in disappointment and shot a number one into the area. The Hogwarts crowed cheered at this. However the foreign guests screamed in outrage. Finally went Karkaroff he surprised Harry by shooting a number eight into the air. Harry nodded respectfully and left the arena.

He was annoyingly directed into the tent again. However he did get one amusing sight. Diggory face was covered in a purple paste. As well as his leg was in a cast. It seemed he had not fared well against his dragon. They where told the dates of the next task and where then dismissed.

On his way out a blonde cannon ball smashed into him. "Harry!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Hello excited to see me?" Harry asked as she hugged him.

"Oh stop it!" She punched his arm laughing as the linked arms in friendship. "Come on let's get out of here I'm hungry."

They hardly made it ten feet when Weasley and Granger accosted them. "Harry its time to grow up and say your sorry." Granger said in her bossy tone. Harry however just looked at her coldly and kept walking.

"Don't you turn your back on me Harry Potter!" She screamed many people were watching her now including a blonde reporter. Harry and Daphne kept walking. They heard a poorly muttered jinx cast at them. But it was all for nothing as Daphne threw up a wordless shield charm and tugged Harry along. Pandemonium erupted, but by the time everything had died down. Harry and Daphne had gone. However in Granger and Weasleys places there was a beaver and weasel. Both seemed to be agreeing with one and other. Much to the amusement of the on looking crowed.

The blonde reported smiled wickedly. She had more dirt on the little bushy haired one now, oh and she loved having dirt on people. She transformed into her beetle form and flew away. By this time next week there would be a year salary in her vault.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has favourited and followed so far :) Shout out to reviewers sebas12, Dragonstar125, sakurasucks, Crowleycross96 and inacioqgs10 I want to thank you all for your support :D All rights to respectful owners :)**

Harry and Daphne were in their quarters and Daphne was livid. "That vile old man giving you a one the nerve of him! You should be in first not second. You did so much better than the Meathead Krum!" Daphne raged.

"Daph relax the old man didn't seem to like how I dealt with it. I theorise it's because I didn't go running in like a reckless Gryffindork!"

"Still he will pay!" Snapped Daphne annoyed and Harry chuckled. "Okay Daph He will pay. But he was going to anyway."

"Not the point!" She huffed; Harry just laughed.

Daphne glanced at her watch. "Harry I will be back in a little while, its just I need to write a letter." She said quickly.

Harry waved her off, "Not a problem Daph, not like we own each other right." Harry said to which Daphne laughed.

"Thanks talk in a little while." She said quickly hurrying to her room.

When there she sealed the door. "Tippy!" She called.

"Is Miss Daphne be ready to go visit Mistress?" The elf asked.

Daphne nodded, "Hurry Tippy I need to get back quickly." Daphne took the elf's hand and they vanished with a loud crack!

"Daphne dear your almost late." The women said. She was dressed all in black and spoke with a soft quiet voice. Her face was covered by her hood, but Daphne always knew who it was.

"I am sorry." Daphne said kneeling down. "I was with Harry."

"Ah of course the boy of destiny tell me how is James's son?" The women asked curiously.

"He is good in face he is ready to know the truth. He knows everything and more than I knew. He hates the old man and I feel he will join my plan. My plan for myself and him."

"Very well my dear if you say he is ready then he is ready." The women all in black said.

"He is and in fact I think he wants to join me for training this summer." Daphne said proudly.

"You have done well my dear Daphne." The women said.

"Thank you, your praise means a lot to me." Daphne said respectfully.

"Now if he requires proof." The women said producing a blue smoky orb from within her robes. "Here is the record." She said handing it to Daphne, who pocketed it.

"Thank you." Daphne said, "Mine and Harry destiny will be realised."

"I know it will my dear you're a true Slytherin." She said.

Daphne smiled softly. "I was wondering why do me and Harry care for one and other? We took the potion were not supposed to bond with anyone. I know why I care for you but Harry he shouldn't have any place to me right? Well other than our need for one and other."

The women chuckled. "Daphne love is a strong type of magic and nothing can really destroy love. It could be to do with the prophecy, or it could be a unrelated love that is destined for each other." She said.

"You have given me much to think on thank you, I will take my leave now."

The women nodded softly, "I will see you soon my dear."

Daphne nodded and was whisked away by Tippy seconds later.

"That girl she is destined for a great destiny. But she needs to understand that one boy in her heart is not a weakness. Perhaps she knows and is putting on a show for me, no matter she will see in the end." The women said to herself. Just then Tippy returned and she ordered the elf to start her dinner.

Back with Daphne she took a huge breath and returned to the common area. Harry was still there however he had changed out of his armour now. He was in a pair of grey silk pyjamas. He also had his vivid and vibrant aqua eyes Daphne loved so much. As well as that ugly scar was gone again.

"Harry can we talk?" She asked softly.

Harry set down his book. "Sure let's go to the sofa." Daphne nodded and the pair sat down on the soft plush sofa.

"Harry, I don't know how to tell you this, but we can tell each other anything right?" Daphne for the first time since Harry knew her sounded terrified.

"Of course Daph were best friends and allies."

At the word allies it seemed to give her courage.

"I have a destiny Harry and it involves us both and I need you by my side for it." She said softly

"Okay Daphne what is this destiny?"

"You took some divination; I assume you have a rough understanding of the rarity of a true prophecy correct?" She asked in the soft tone.

"Yeah I know about them." Harry said.

"Well this." She said holding up the blue orb "is a record of a true prophecy. It involves our destiny Harry a destiny I want." She said.

"Are you prepared to hear it? I tell you this because it will change everything forever." She asked concerned for his answer.

Harry thought for a good few moments. "Yeah I want to hear it." Harry said smiling at the blonde girl. "Thank you Harry I hope you don't regret this." She said and threw the orb onto the ground. It shattered into a million tinny fragments.

"The two with the power to reshape the world has come. One bore as the seventh month is born, she will be the power that unites the two. The second being born as the seventh month dies. He will have the power to unify those behind the two of them. But divided they are useless. One will not succeed without the other. But together they form an unstoppable force to bring in a new age for the betterment of magical kind. The close the pair become the stronger their power. The further apart the weaker the pair. Together are strong alone are weak. The Children of destiny must come together and reshape the world as they see fit. For otherwise the world of magic will wither and die, to those not of our world and not belonging. The pair shall rise up or be struck down. The fate of magic hangs in the balance of the Children of destiny." A male's voice had boomed out.

Harry was stunned, "Daphne that, well that. Is that referring to us?" Harry asked shocked.

Daphne nodded, "It is Harry! I feel it is our destiny to reshape the world in our image. I have united us and will keep doing so. You have fame to get people to join our cause. Harry it has to mean us! Muggles and Mudblood must be wiped out! Did you not hear the prophecy? If we don't magic will be destroyed! Alone we are worthless, but together we have the power to make the world fall to our feet." Daphne said passionately, Harry was stunned taking this all in.

"Harry what do you say will you join me? Will you make the world ours?" Daphne asked looking deep into Harry's eyes.

**A/N: Well hope you enjoyed that one :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has favourited and followed so far :) All rights to respectful owners :)**

Harry didn't have to think, and he dropped down to one knee, "Daphne I pledge." Harry said but Daphne cut him off. She looked a combination of angry, annoyed and amused. "Harry what are you doing?" She burst out laughing.

"Pledging my self to you?" He asked curiously but Daphne laughed. She tugged him to her feet.

"Harry you and me will have the world at our feet together. We would be equal partners." She said softly. A slight smile playing across her face. "So Harry what do you say partners?"

"Partners." Harry said shaking her hand and smiled. "Noted id rather you rule but I guess that's not an option." Harry said.

"No its not we stand side by side." Daphne said smiling smugly. "Fair enough Daph." Harry said.

"So what now?" Harry asked unsure of where they stood with each other now. Daphne on the other hand was happier than she had ever been in her whole life. She and Harry were going to bend the world to their will.

"Well I been looking into ways to remove the trace." Daphne said casually so ecstatic with the fact she didn't have to watch what she said anymore.

"I can imagine why that would be useful." Harry said and Daphne nodded.

"It's a big step but I can guarantee we won't be caught doing this. But would you like to take a trip on New Year's Eve. We can wipe out them filthy Muggles who the old man trapped you with. We can make them pay." Daphne said her voice getting darker when she spoke of Muggles.

Harry didn't need telling twice he wanted to make them vermin suffer. "let's do it Daphne will make them pay!"

Daphne clapped her hands and giggled psychotically, "Oh this will be good fun." She grabbed his hand. "Grab your cloak lets go down to the chamber for a bit."

"Whys that?" Harry asked confused.

"I got to train you deeply in the Dark Arts so we can have great fun." Daphne said like it was obvious.

"Let's do it!" Harry exclaimed excitedly.

Very much later that night however it was an exhausted Harry who toppled into bed fully clothed. Daphne had really run him through his paces, and he had to say she was impressive. It was beautiful in its own way. Harry didn't know but there is something about Daphne he could not help but admire. One thing he loved about her was her raw power and talent with a wand. But it was something deeper and more emotional, but he could not quiet work it out. It was theses thoughts that Harry drifted off to sleep with.

The next day however found Harry and Daphne in their private quarters studying. Daphne had just finished teaching him a good chunk of Arithmancy.

"Hey Daph I been looking into spells my mum left me. So their a family spell in their that will allow you to learn Parseltongue. I was wondering if you would like to learn?"

Daphne jumped up and flung her arms around Harry, "Harry thank you so much!" She exclaimed excitedly. Harry felt heat rush through him at her embrace of him.

"So Harry." She said after letting him go. "Christmas there a ball that the champions have to attend." Harry cut her off.

"Her Daph will you go with me." Harry asked smiling widely.

"is that how you going to ask me really? No romantic gesture?" she said seriously, and Harry looked worried. Daphne snickered. "Harry relax I was going to suggest we go together anyway. Its just the look on your face it was priceless." She laughed and Harry looked embarrassed.

"There was something else I was wondering. So I have a few servants around the school who I plan to pledge to our cause would you be willing to meet them. Trust me there not like Malfoy even if they act like it." Daphne said.

Harry thought for a moment, "Do they no about us or your goal to rule the world?" Harry asked. "Us no but they will, and they will bow to you or be punished. My goal yes and they support me. But this summer will be making people take unbreakable vows. Its how you ensure you never get betrayed; people value their lives to much. Oh and if they won't make the oath, they have something to hide and need disposing of." Daphne said matter-of-factly.

Harry nodded understanding, "Hey can't argue with that logic. Don't see why old tommy didn't do it." Harry said.

"Because he was an arrogant fool!" Daphne sneered. "He thought people feared him enough that is a mistake we won't make. People will fear for their lives and never betray us." She said cruelly. "Some jumped up little Half-Blood who thinks he has some great destiny. Please just some tinny connection to Slytherin does not a legend make. Besides that thing is more a quarter blood by what my investigator found out. His Mother was basically a squib and his father a Muggle. Unlike Purebloods like us we have a great ancestry and destinies." She got more disgusted the more she spoke about Tom. However when she spoke about herself and Harry, she got excited in her tone.

"Daph but what would you have done if I was a Half-Blood?" Harry asked concerned.

"Please I had my suspicions on the truth to what I was hinted at. Pluss there are rituals to cleanse your blood. My Aunt would have taken you has her son and you would have had a new Mother but same Father." Daphne said concerned for Harry.

"Oh don't get me wrong most Half-Bloods are okay. Most don't like the Muggle world and avoid it. It's the ones who try bringing their Muggle heritage to our world the disgusts me. If you love that world so much fucking stays there!" She snapped and Harry nodded in agreement.

"See Harry you hated the Muggle world and wanted nothing to do with it. Its why it would not have mattered with you. Besides I'm not against a Half-Blood having power. I am against it if their a moronic idiot like Tom Riddle. Oh he is strong, but he is an insane maniac." Daphne said adding her thoughts on.

"I have to agree with you their Daph on all your points." Harry said.

"You get me Harry." She said smiling. "No Daph we get each other. We understand one and another well enough. Will make a great pair." Harry said.

"Oh so I was thinking how would you feel about helping me capture Black?" Harry asked.

"Oh any reason why Harry? I think I know the reason but do tell." Daphne asked curiously.

"Simple he lied to me! He pretended to be a friend of my Father, and yet he is just one of the Old Man's tools. So he can give a Dementor a nice kiss for all I care. Pluss the reward money and recognition would be useful. As you said Purebloods like us need not worry for money, but more is always nice. Another Bonus is I become the inheritor of the Black estate if he goes away." Harry said, he was angry as he talked of Black. But when it came down to the benefits, he sounded cold and calculating.

"Now your thinking like a Slytherin Harry!" Daphne said proudly, "Oh speaking of which you considered using your powers to place your self with me in the Snake Pit?" Daphne asked curiously.

"I have and once we can place things in our favour, I think I will just do that." Harry said and Daphne clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh this will be so much fun; Malfoy won't know what hit him. Oh he will be so furious as well he thinks he is the heir to the Black estate." Daphne said her voice full of joy. "Well I think young Draco needs a rude awakening sooner rather than later." Harry said evilly and Daphne nodded an evil grin on her face. "I think will also need to show our house who is truly in power." Harry said. "Oh Harry I like this confident side in you." She said excitedly. "Thank Daph." Harry smiled at her.

"Well I think that enough scheming for now." Daphne said, "Lets get some lunch." Harry could not argue with that idea and the pair went over to their table for a nice lunch.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has favourited and followed so far :) Shout out to sebas12 for your review :) All rights to respectful owners :)**

Over the next few weeks Daphne and Harry continued training and studying in private. Harry had not given the egg much thought yet. But he didn't really need to if he was being honest. Daphne said she would ask her Aunt on the next tasks details.

"So Harry a few of my servants are wanting to visit. When they do however, I will make them pledge allegiance to you as well. I assume this will not be a problem?" Daphne asked in a purple silk robe.  
Harry shook his head. "Out of curiosity who is coming?"

"Parkinson and Davis for now their weak and easy to bend to my will." Daphne said casually "I'd not disguise yourself for this. Need to show you aren't from that Mudblood bitch." Daphne said Harry who was how he looked without disguising himself nodded. "Oh and tonight we need to take the potion to remove our trace due to the time of year and celestial orbit. We could do a more complex ritual any time but who has time for that." Daphne said. "The associate of mine has provide for me." She said.

"Speaking of which who is this?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry you will learn this Summer when we have a summer of fun." Daphne said slyly.

"Fair enough I trust you Daph. However now speaking of illegal matters do you think Snape could be useful to us. Well it just seems he is not happy with his lot in life. Yes, I know my Father told me not to trust him, but you know I am sure there are ways to make him comply. Or if not, we could just dispose of him down in the Chamber. Let's be real Daph who will find the body."

Daphne looked thoughtful, "It's a good theory he can be useful for his potion skills. But are you asking that just to benefit me?" Daphne asked.

"Well maybe a little bit Daph." Harry chuckled. "I got access to better potion makers then Snape will just dispose of him sometime." Daphne said smiling wickedly smoothing her robes out.

Just then they heard a knock on the portrait hole. Daphne went over and opened it. "Ladies welcome come in we have much to discuss." Daphne said she gestured them to the Sofa. Daphne had positioned the two armchairs in front of it.

Davis looked at Harry sitting their curiously. However Pansy was much different, "Potter!" She sneered.

"Parkinson." Harry said coldly. "Now Pansy play nice." Daphne said sweetly but with a tone of menacing in it. "Harry is my partner and you will show him the same respect as I." Daphne said.

"I will never work with Dumbledore's Golden Boy!" She sneered.

"Harry you have my permission." Daphne said calmly she said looking at Harry knowingly.

Harry drew his wand quickly and before Pansy could react Harry said "Crucio!" The girl fell to the floor screaming and writhing Harry looked down at her coldly. Daphne looked on at Harry with pride in her eyes. After two minutes of nonstop torture Harry lifted the Curse. "As you can see Parkinson, I am no Golden Boy! you won't work with me but for Daphne and I, do I make my self clear?" Harry said softly and darkly.

The girl didn't speak but nodded. "Parkinson, I said do I make my self clear!" Harry snarled.

"Ye Yes m my Lord." She stuttered out. "Good girl sit down on the sofa!" Harry snapped at her. Harry sat in his armchair. Daphne sat down next to him looking proud. "As you can see Pansy, Harry here is clearly not a Golden Boy and in fact is my equal and partner. By submitting to me you are submitting to him. But calling him your Lord you know this. But we are not like Voldemort." The other two girls shuddered in hearing that name. "Oh no were much smarter and better. You will swear and unbreakable vow to Harry and I." Daphne said a slight smirk playing on her face.

"Oh and if we refuse." Pansy asked getting brave again.

"Pansy Harry already had to torture you once don't tempt me as well." Daphne said harshly. "If you refuse will wipe your memory and of course there always the chance you'll end up like Lockhart." She sounded innocent when she mentioned Lockhart, but Pansy gulped in fear. "Glad we could come to an understanding." Daphne said sweetly. "And you Tracey what's your views on all this?" Daphne asked.

"I promised you years ago Daphne I'd follow you no matter what, if you want a vow you got one." She said proudly. Daphne smiled at her, "I knew you would Tracey you understand my destiny." She glanced at Pansy coldly. "Now on to the oath." Daphne said cheerfully. "This oath is non-negotiable, and we will not change how it is worded. I will ask you your name while Harry binds us. Then you will swear theses three things. One you will be loyal to Hadrian Darius Potter and Daphne Elizabeth Greengrass, and will not reveal anything we tell you with both of our express permission. Next you will be loyal and obey our instructions and complete them to the best of your abilities. Next you will swear to always remain loyal and never betray Harry Darius Potter and Daphne Elizabeth Greengrass." Daphne said in a business-like tone. "Now if you don't respond I will to all three questions I will deal with you." Daphne said threateningly. "So ladies do we have an understanding." Daphne said sweetly.

an hour later Daphne was seeing the two girls out of the room. "Well Harry that went well!" Daphne exclaimed excitedly. Harry nodded in agreement.

Daphne now had time to think more about Harry torturing Pansy. If Daphne was being honest with herself, she found it arousing. She just wanted to pull Harry into an embrace and make out with him. But she would have to control them urges Harry only saw her as a friend and future partner to rule the world with. Part of Daphne wanted more but she would settle for Harry as her friend. She wouldn't ruin their friendship for anything. Harry spoke however interrupting her thoughts, "So that Tracey she seems like your little puppy." Harry said smirking.

Daphne chuckled, "Tracey is a sweet girl, but I feel very little for her. She is a loyal servant and I reward the ones who are loyal." Then Harry spoke "But we torture those who need a reminder of who is in charge, making people submit and dealing with traitors."

"Very correct my friend." She said smiling. "So let's plan for when we take down them Muggles."

"I thought you'd never ask!" Harry exclaimed excitedly and that was all Harry and Daphne did for the next few hours.

**Hope you enjoyed :D**


End file.
